Los humanos son así
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Frágiles y fuertes, buenos y malos, blanco y negro; los humanos son así. Afortunadamente él posee esa dualidad para lograr sortear en el futuro los obstáculos y a la adversidad.


_**Disclaimer: **_Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

_**Summary: **_Frágiles y fuertes, buenos y malos, blanco y negro; los humanos son así. Afortunadamente él posee esa dualidad para lograr sortear en el futuro los obstáculos y a la adversidad.

* * *

_**Los humanos son así**_

* * *

Los youkai, como se sabe, son seres de la oscuridad. Seres que se alimentan del miedo de sus rivales o cualquier ser viviente que se encuentren en su camino. La destrucción, el poder y el terror forman parte de su naturaleza… una que incluso ella o sus compañeros del Clan jamás podrán ocultar aunque pretendan hacerlo.

Por eso, al escuchar al niño renegar por no ser totalmente como ella, la sorprende, porque jamás lo habría imaginado. Los humanos cuentan con aquello que ellos como youkai nunca podrán poseer, y eso es un corazón totalmente puro. Aun cuando muchos al crecer deciden llenar su corazón de obscuridad, eso los hace maravillosos: el poder decidir de cual lado de la balanza quieren tomar parte.

Esa es la razón por la cual le hace cierta gracia su comentario, porque dada su edad no logra darse cuenta de lo increíble que resulta. Él es el punto medio de ambos lados, el que logrará llevar acabo el deseo de su padre de que ayakashi y humanos convivan en paz. De alguna forma esa sangre humana que corre por sus venas, más que ser una debilidad será una bendición para todos. Está segura.

− ¿Por qué dices algo como eso?−detiene la caricia que mantenía hasta ese momento sobre su cabeza, que descansa en esos momentos sobre sus piernas. − ¿Has estado escuchando detrás de las puertas de nuevo, Rihan?

− ¡Claro que no!−responde casi gritando al verse descubierto, por lo que ella sólo lo observa alzando una de sus delicadas cejas−… bueno, no mucho. ¡Además no es mi culpa que el viejo no haya cerrado bien la puerta de la sala de reuniones!

Niega suavemente, incapaz de enojarse con él− ¿Quién ha sido esta vez? ¿Sorobanbo, Hitotsume Nyudo, Mokugyo Daruma?−al verlo guardar silencio, frunce el ceño para después suspirar− Ya te he dicho que no hagas caso a lo que escuches, en especial lo que provenga de esos idiotas.

− ¿Pero y si tienen razón, Setsura?−abandona la comodidad del regazo de la Yuki Onna para sentarse dándole ligeramente la espalda − ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

¿Pero qué...? Ah no, eso no. Ahora sí ese jovencito le va a oír.

− ¿Sabes? No he pasado años entrenándote junto con tu padre para ahora digas estas cosas… ¡y míreme cuando le hable, Segundo!− una mueca de disgusto aparece en sus facciones. Esta tan desacostumbrado a recibir regaños de su parte que eso no lo hace feliz para nada. Claro que a ella no es algo que le importe mucho en esos momentos. –Y que quede muy claro: no quiero escuchar ningún otro comentario en mi presencia como el de hace rato. Es más, ni siquiera lo vuelvas a pensar. ¿Sabes lo triste que se pondría tu madre si te llegase a escuchar hablando así, lo mal que la harías sentir con ello?−observa como al hacer mención de su madre, baja su mirada dorada con vergüenza –Además, tienes suerte que haya sido yo la que te escuchó, porque de haber sido tu padre te hubiese dado una buena tunda y dudo mucho que yo hubiese intervenido en tu defensa. –saben ambos que está mintiendo respecto a eso último, pero aun así las palabras calan hondo.

−Lo lamento…

El silencio en el cual caen después de eso no dura mucho, porque ella lo rompe:

−Únicamente tienes trece años –su voz de nuevo es calmada –y sé que estas asustado, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte ante mí. Pronto empezarás a involucrarte en los asuntos del Clan y cuando estés listo, tomarás por completo las riendas… pero no estás solo. – se levanta con majestuosidad del piso de madera, para mirarlo suavemente, dejando salir ese lado maternal que sólo con él sale a flote. – Tú nunca has sido un cobarde, Rihan. Yo creo en ti, al igual que Nurarihyon y Youhime. Hazlo por ellos.

−...Recuérdame no hacerte enojar de nuevo, ya se lo que mi padre siente cada vez que ambos discuten –la sonrisa divertida es ahora la que se deja ver en sus labios. Se levanta y lo primero que hace es abrazar a esa mujer que es como su segunda madre y a la cual quiere con todo su corazón. –Gracias Setsura. Te prometo que lo haré por ti, por mis padres y por el Clan. Haré realidad el sueño del viejo, que también siempre ha sido el mío.

Ella corresponde de buena gana a su abrazo –Recuerda siempre Rihan: la sangre que corre por tus venas no determina nada, sino lo que haces con ella –desordena un poco sus negros cabellos y sin poderse contener, deposita un beso amoroso sobre ellos – Serás un líder del que todos nos sentiremos orgullosos.

Frágiles y fuertes, buenos y malos, blanco y negro; los humanos son así. Afortunadamente él posee esa dualidad para lograr sortear en el futuro los obstáculos y a la adversidad. Él forma parte de ellos.

* * *

_¡Hola! Como se está haciendo ya costumbre, paso de carrerita con un nuevo trabajo, esta vez random a mi parecer. Se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba a KOKIA y su cancion Ningen tte Sonna Mono ne, la letra me trajo de repente la idea. Preciosa cancion :')  
_

_¿Pueden creer que dentro de poco Nura llegara a su fin? Aun no puedo creer que el tiempo vaya tan de prisa: recuerdo cuando me enchanche por primera vez mientras esperaba el próximo capítulo… y eso sigue igual, con la diferencia de que este será el último. La expectación en cuanto al final crece día a día, al igual que las ansias, lo bueno que no falta mucho. (hagan sus apuestas, señores! xD)_

_Y con el ultimo capitulo vendrá la tan esperada OVA, la cual finalmente revelara muchos de los misterios del genial Rihan y de Setsura. Al ver las imágenes que ya circulan por la red de Rihan cuando era niño, y de Setsura, dije: ¡tengo que escribir algo de los dos! Y pues aquí esta. _

_Quise retratar a Rihan en una situación parecida a la que Rikuo se enfrentaría muuuuuchos anos en el futuro con respecto al tener sangre humana. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor algo así veamos en la próxima OVA :3_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en Invierno, ¡me alegra mucho que les haya gustado! Se aprecia mucho :)_

_Nos leemos!  
_


End file.
